


【胜出】清醒

by Alex00



Series: 胜出 [1]
Category: My hero acamedia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex00/pseuds/Alex00
Series: 胜出 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551889
Kudos: 22





	【胜出】清醒

这太他妈诡异了，躺在病床上的爆豪胜己心想，护士居然说他睡着的时候在叫废久的名字。

爆豪胜己努力回想着昏迷前发生了什么事，他记得在市区中心发生了一场小规模敌袭，而后的救援过程中又突然发生了大爆炸，房顶坍塌时他把受伤的小孩护在了怀里，接着眼前便是一黑，再睁眼就到了医院。

他醒之后医生来过一次，浩浩荡荡带着一大堆人，凑上来就是一连番繁琐的检查，告诉他说他已经昏睡了一天，大部分伤口都已在个性治疗下痊愈，腿部的断骨也已经接好，麻烦的是腹部和喉部，伤口较深，建议卧床休养。

医生说着说着抬头一看，就见爆豪胜己眉头拧得死紧，他想了一下这病人的难搞程度，也不多言，简单交代完就离开了，只留下一个护士等着给他换吊瓶。

这他妈哪里不对，爆豪胜己皱了皱眉头，他被砸的是头和背，现在受伤的是腿和腹部。腿断了还能理解，那种情况下带着一个人他也顾及不了那么多，但是——

爆豪试着动了动背上的肌肉，除了久未活动的酸胀感外，并未察觉到其他不适，怎么会毫发无伤？接二连三倒塌的水泥砸到脊骨上时他可是疼得直接昏了过去，没道理背上来了几下数十斤重的猛击却安然无恙，他又不是狗屎头还能和水泥硬碰硬。

而且，喉咙又是怎么给伤的，缠着绷带活像个吊死鬼，他试着咽了口唾沫，像有块破砂纸锉了过去，顿时疼得他想骂人，就连呼吸都费劲。

“那个，”护士给他换过吊瓶，正准备离开时突然道，“您被送到医院的时候我们已经联系了绿谷先生，听说他今日已经回到日本了。”护士小心翼翼看了他一眼，直接对上了爆豪胜己撇过来的眼刀，顿时截住了话头，留下一句“您好好休息有事按床头的按钮”就飞快地带上门跑了，剩爆豪胜己一个人在病房内和天花板面面相觑。

......哈？？？你不联系我妈联系他干嘛？来看老子有多惨的吗？他又不是老子监护人！

爆豪胜己心头无名火爆起，可惜他腰腹被纱布裹得严严实实，爬又爬不起来，骂更是出不了声，憋得只能在心里骂骂咧咧。

病房内骤然安静下来，爆豪胜己整理着思绪，他妈的不对，哪里不对。

什么叫回到日本，发生敌袭的时候那书呆子不应该还在事务所实习吗？莫非、爆豪胜己皱紧了眉头，老子昏迷的这几天那王八蛋又偷偷跟着欧尔麦特出门长见识去了？！

爆豪胜己越想越觉得是这样，不然怎么解释那王八蛋回到日本这种说法。

我靠，这怎么行！爆豪当即就要从床上蹦起来爬到训练场去，结果双腿一翻牵到腹部的伤口，当下就痛得他眼前一黑，直挺挺地往后一倒，又昏了过去。

爆豪胜己倒下去的时候心想，老子要是死在这里，可能都没人能发现，估计医生也没料到这么能折腾的病人，好不容易醒过来居然还能把自己搞晕过去。

爆豪陷入昏睡之际，迷迷糊糊间，他好像听见门外传来了一阵急促的脚步声。

这一躺又是十多个小时，他再次醒来的时候外面天还是黑的，墙上的钟隐在暗处看不清时间，只有一旁的心电监护仪散发出微弱的光亮，笼罩在一片无声静寂中。

输液针在应该是在昏睡时被医护人员撤去了，爆豪胜己对着漆黑的天花板放空了半秒，长时沉睡的后遗症就是头脑昏沉，他不知怎么想的，抻了抻僵硬的五指，感受到手心释出微湿的汗液后，木着一张脸对着床就炸了下去。

轰隆一声如闷在撞钟里的惊雷，声音不大却沉重无比，床板猛烈一震好歹是稳住了没翻，幸而他那半醒不醒的暴力神经尚知道控制着力道，否则实打实一掌下来能把他轰到地上去。

有人在外面。

爆豪胜己警觉地盯着门的方向，黑暗里，视网膜能接收到的信息有限，把手转动的声音落进耳朵便分外明显，锁舌剐磨着退出锁扣，门还未完全被推开，外面走廊暖黄色的光就已急不可耐地从门缝中钻了进来，随之一起的，还有一截明显属于男人的、黑色西裤裹着的小腿。

爆豪心中暗疑，刚准备看清是谁，“啪”一声房间的灯就被打开了，蓝色的灯光瞬间斥满病房，强烈的光线冲进瞳孔，刺激得爆豪下意识眯起了眼睛。

操！

即使是在医院爆豪胜己也没有放松警惕，亮白的光线在视网膜上烙下道道眩晕的斑白光影，眼角处浸出点点泪水，他抬起手臂遮挡住大半，强忍着眼眶的干涩酸胀感，，掌心状似自然地对着来者的方向，紧盯来者模糊的身影，大有对方有任何超常的举动就朝其脸上来一炮的准备。

来者脚步未顿，推开门就急急朝他奔了过来，皮鞋踏在地板上的急促闷响莫名令爆豪觉得熟悉，然而下一刻对方一开口，爆豪胜己就没时间再想其他的了。

“小胜！你没事吧！”

来者的声音清透明亮，语气里的担心是个人听了都会动容，然而爆豪胜己听了却愣了一秒。

废久？这声音怎么听起来有些不一样，爆豪心脏一悸，难道他也伤到了喉咙？

会叫他小胜的人除了无论说了多少次也不改的绿谷出久爆豪不作第二人想，但这个时间他来医院干什么，难道真的不辞辛苦亲自来看看老子有多惨？但瞬间他又给对方找了个借口，这家伙从来是这样，无个性的时候就“舍己为人”，现在拥有了个性，可能是要从自己开始拯救世界。

连对方脸都还没看清，爆豪胜己就已经冷笑着在心里把人翻来覆去嘲讽了好几遍，然等他抬起的手猝不及防地被对方握住时，他控制不住地浑身一抖，当下就要炸对方一个爆破。

爆豪胜己从小就是个酷哥，除了和人打架的时候拳拳到肉，有过短暂接触，什么时候让人碰过，偏偏对方得寸进尺得可以，一双手全覆上来，拇指碾在手背上轻轻磨擦，指纹蹭过皮肤的触感在脑内一路放大，激得他头皮发麻，手上顿时窜了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

况且、况且这个人还是废久那个臭书呆子！！ 

而根本等不及爆豪释出汗液，对方就拉开了他遮住眼睛的手，没了遮挡，爆豪胜己的视线自然地落在了面前的人身上，视网膜清楚地映出眼前这张脸，他瞳孔一瞬猛缩，整个人都傻了。

他跟打了一半鸣的公鸡似的僵着身体，满目震惊之色，连腹部因用力而渗出血液都无暇顾及，满脑子只有一个念头……这他妈的是谁？

这个人一看就是绿谷出久，但又不是爆豪胜己见过的绿谷出久。面前的人一身纯色黑西装，顶着头蓬松的绿发，睁着绿色的眸子弯下腰歉疚地看着他，神色疲倦，脸上却是掩饰不住的歉意，“抱歉小胜，我来晚了。”

爆豪张了张嘴想说话，却发不出声音，连被对方紧握着的手都忘了挣开。他傻愣愣地看了对方两眼，又瞥了眼墙上的钟，时针卡在4、5之间停滞不前，他干巴巴地想，还行，甚至可以说有点早了。

要不是对方长了一脸爆豪闭着眼睛都能画出来的雀斑，他打死都不会相信面前这个人是绿谷出久。

这太他妈的诡异了，爆豪胜己看着比记忆中高了不止一个头的男人，痛苦地闭上了眼睛，老子可能是砸坏脑子产生了幻觉，他想。然而等他再睁开眼时，绿谷不仅仍是那副职场精英的样子，而且还自然而然地坐到了自己的病床边。

绿谷的视线落在爆豪脸上，他看了眼爆豪泛红的眼角，伸手打开了床头灯，转而把房间的灯关了，而后皱着眉仔细地观察着监护仪上的数据，动作间一直没放开过握着爆豪的手。

床头柔和的灯光根本遮不住绿谷一身成熟男性的气场，对方的脸比起爆豪胜己上一次见到的样子起码年长了十岁，眉眼凌厉，气势逼人，然而手上的疤痕和雀斑却又无一不标识着对方的身份，就算身体可以通过某些少见的个性伪装，但对方给爆豪胜己的感觉和身上自小就带有的一股清甜味道却让他不得不承认这的的确确是绿谷出久本人。

这他妈到底怎么回事，难道老子砸坏了脑子，失去了失忆？

绿谷见爆豪不解地看着他，以为对方是疑惑他怎么会看这个，便扬了扬手中的纸张道“我刚才在外面看了会监护仪的说明书，怕吵到小胜休息，所以没进来。”说完他又快速地扫了两遍屏幕，没发现什么异常才又转头面向爆豪。

他不直接问爆豪身体有哪里不适的原因在于爆豪胜己此人有时过于任性，只要他觉得自己死不了就坚决不会通知绿谷，问他感觉有什么地方不舒服不如直接看监护仪来得有效。就像这次，若不是绿谷提前给医院这边打过招呼，说不定对自己又要被蒙到什么时候。

但事情都过去了，眼下，绿谷一看见他身上缠着的纱布难受得一句重话都说不出口，昨天赶到医院看见他虚弱地躺在床上的时候，也总算能理解小胜每次看见自己一身伤往家里跑是什么感受了。

绿谷稍微平复了一下情绪，伸手想碰碰他身上的伤又怕自己下手没轻没重，只好收回手挤出一个笑道，“小胜刚刚是做噩梦了吗？”

爆豪脑内思绪乱飞，面上却逐渐镇静了下来，他心虚地挪开了目光，能说什么，难道告诉他自己想看看这一切是不是梦，想着轰一炮把床板轰塌了就该醒了吗？

结果不仅没醒，事情反而越来越复杂了。

绿谷看他视线四处游移，以为他是想说些什么，便从一旁的桌子上拿过先前备好的纸笔递给他，“医生说喉咙还在恢复当中，小胜现在还不能说话，如果有什么要说的就写下来吧。”

爆豪胜己看了他一眼，把目光落到了眼前的手上，男人的五指修长，骨节分明，当年体育祭上胡来的疤痕还未消，上面又添了许多他没见过的伤口，陈旧的伤疤像是随着时间在生长，火焰般一路滋生，有几道甚至延进了西装的袖口里。手背上盘着几条青筋，并不突显，但一看就知道这只手蕴含着怎样可怖的力量，若下了力气，能轻而易举地捏碎人的骨头。

爆豪胜己的眼神完全缠在了眼前的手上，视线控制不住地顺着突起的腕骨往上游走，近了看才发现，西装上并不是纯黑色，上面绣着精细的暗纹，看起来十分昂贵。束缚在西装下的手臂肌肉纹理隐隐可见，垂在身侧的另一只手腕部轻松过裆，整个人像竖着拉长了。再往上就是那张熟悉又陌生的脸，和记忆中还没长开带着点婴儿肥的脸完全不一样，沉稳又敛着锋芒，饶是爆豪胜己也不得不承认，的确能在他身上看见和平的象征的影子，不是外貌，而是那份说不出来的安心感。 

但这他妈果然还是不对，这压根不是他熟悉的绿谷出久，那个书呆子哪有这么、这么......

爆豪胜己暗骂了声，实在没办法把“迷人”两个字和废久挂上钩。

爆豪胜己不知怎么想的，他摇摇头拂开了纸笔，没有告诉绿谷出久他的情况，至少要等到他搞清这一切究竟是怎么回事为止，他举起自己明显大了一号的手看了看，并不觉得自己是丧失了一部分失忆，毕竟失忆的话，没道理那么多年前的一天早上吃过什么穿的什么都记得一清二楚，记忆又不是什么此消彼长的东西。

他有个极不成熟且大胆地想法，他要么是纯纯粹粹砸坏了脑子，要么就是来到了十多年后的未来。

绿谷也不强求，放下纸笔就安安静静地坐在爆豪床边，方拿出了一本册子低头认真地看。爆豪瞟了两眼，眼尖地发现上面写着“病历”的字样。

兴许是身体在药物的作用下正迅速恢复消耗掉大量精力的原因，爆豪胜己盯着盯着，就又慢慢睡了过去。

他没发现，当他睡着后，本在一旁专心看病历的绿谷慢慢把视线挪到了他身上，若有所思地看着他。

爆豪胜己再醒来的时候已经是中午，一连睡了两个长觉，想不清醒都难。

但与之前不同，这次爆豪胜己是活生生被吓醒的，他做了个光怪陆离的梦，醒来时大部分场景如潮水般退了个干净，最后印在脑子里的，只剩一张灰色的大床，像是爆豪胜己只在电视里看见过的几十年前的黑白影像，其他部分什么都看不清，只能看见杂乱的被子上两具肉体缠在一起，一个人死死压着另一个，淫靡又激烈，破碎的喘息混合着扭曲的呻吟，一声声、一声声砸进爆豪的耳朵里，鼓动着他的耳膜。他像是他们其中的一个，又像是游离之外的第三者，难以呼吸又为此兴奋得彻底。

但这不是爆豪胜己醒来的原因，没有哪个男人会被春梦吓醒，如果真的是被吓醒的，那他该自觉地主动去医院了。令爆豪胜己惊吓的地方在于那两具白花花的肉体里，下面那个人的胸平平坦坦，上面那个人的胸比下面那个还平。可怜爆豪胜己难得做次春//梦，梦里居然是两个男人。

爆豪胜己坚决不承认做这个梦是他自己的原因，他把这一切归咎为未来的自己忙于事业而忽略了身体的欲求，只要自己以后早点找个女人就好了，他想。

绿谷此刻正站在窗前打电话，穿得仍是之前那套西装，估计是在这一直守着没回过家，爆豪皱了皱眉，他和废久的关系虽然在高二那年有所好转，但是现在已经好到了一起在病房给对方当看护的地步了吗？

阳光洒在绿谷身上，镀上层橙亮的暖光，他声音压得低，听不清他在说些什么。从爆豪的视角看过去，正对着他的背面，绿谷脊背挺得笔直，除了细白的脖颈裸露在外，其余部分遮得严严实实。修身的西装勾出劲瘦的窄腰，一双长腿微微岔开，爆豪看了看那截束缚在西裤里的小腿，之前就是这条腿先跨进来的，爆豪不自觉舔了舔虎牙，从头到脚扫了一眼，目测起码有一米八。

……这也太他妈能窜了，一米六还能长到一米八？把牛奶当饭吃吗？

爆豪看了眼自己手上吊着的一袋营养液，环顾四周才发现这病房居然是个小套房，也是，他理想当然地想，老子这么厉害，未来绝对混得很好。

他捞过一旁的遥控器，打开了墙上挂着的电视。要迅速得知某段时间最真实有效的信息，绝对非新闻莫属。现在已经十一点五十多，马上就是午间新闻播出的时间，他调低音量，随手按了个频道等着新闻开始。

没想他甫一放下遥控器，绿谷就挂断电话朝他走了过来。目前爆豪对他和绿谷到底以什么方式相处丝毫不了解，贸然交流只会漏出马脚，他打定主意先装个哑巴，于是便目不斜视地盯着电视，连个眼风都没给走过来的绿谷。

“小胜。”绿谷在他床边坐下来。

沉默的病人爆豪胜己“嗯”了一声。

绿谷叫完这一声也就不开口了，爆豪半响没听到声，反而感觉对方又捞起了他的手。他瞬间汗毛就又立了起来，这是有什么毛病吗？嫉妒老子手上没什么疤还是怎么？

但他也没有把手抽回来，万一他和废久多年后就是有这么个相处习惯怎么办？于是他稳住了升起的毛毛躁躁的怪异感，决定先看看他想干嘛再说，结果这一眼看过去，吓得他差点灵魂出窍。

只见绿谷出久弯腰捞起他的手就要吻下来。

爆豪胜己瞬间就炸了，喉咙间发出一声野兽般的嘶吼，双脚一翻就要从床上跳起来，然而力还没来得及传到腰上，就被一只疤痕遍布的手轻轻松松给按住了，另一只手还抽出两根手指，稳住了他手上的吊针。

爆豪胜己活似一条砧板上乱扑腾的鱼，两条腿晃得都快起火了，上身却纹丝不动。

偏偏始作俑者绿谷皱眉十分不解地看着他，“小胜？”

操你妈的绿谷出久！！！！！！

爆豪胜己的怒火简直要化作实质从头顶冲出来，他脸一路红到被纱布遮住的脖子里，脑子里辱骂的豪言壮语一排接一排地刷过，结果到了喉间却因为伤口一个字都放不出来。

爆豪胜己吊着眼睛瞪着绿谷出久，思绪乱得根本不能思考。

他刚刚想干嘛？？？他妈的！他、刚、刚想干嘛！！！！！他不是不是想亲老子！他妈的绿谷出久你居然想亲老子！！！！！！你他妈的居然敢趁老子之危图谋不轨！！！！！！！！！

绿谷看着那好久没见过的恶人脸，突然笑了笑，“果然，”他缓缓卸下了压着爆豪的力度直起身，绿色的眼睛盛着光，笑得温柔，“小胜并不是我所熟知的小胜吧。”

爆豪动作一滞，灼烧的情绪在这短短一句话间镇定了下来，他直视着绿谷的目光，只见对方脸上哪还有一点先前捧着他的手要吻不吻时的暧昧神情。

爆豪胜己心中猛然升起一股难言的情绪，难道废久刚刚那一下只是为了试探我？情绪反复如爆豪胜己，他同时感到怒气没有缘由地往心口钻，两股气一并冒上来，浇得他一颗心酸酸胀胀。

他竟然拿这种事耍老子？他怎么敢拿这种这种事耍老子……

他毫无意外绿谷会发现异样，毕竟这个年纪的废久看上去跟个人精一样，会发现也是迟早的事，但他没想到对方会通过这种事发现。他究竟是怎么发现的？难道是因为他突然亲下来的时候老子反应太剧烈？但他妈的这种事难道反应不该激烈？！！

没等爆豪胜己想出个所以然来，就有人为他解答了疑惑。电视里恰巧地播起了午间新闻，“英雄爆心地”几个字吸引了爆豪的注意力。

“自八月十三日的A地敌袭事件后，英雄爆心地重伤入院，其事务所直至今日仍未透露任何关于英雄爆心地的伤势情况。直至八月十四日下午四点，其伴侣No.1英雄人偶立刻结束了为期半月的美国之行现身B机场，虽如今我们仍未知晓英雄爆心地是否已脱离危险，但……”

主持人仍在一板一眼地播报着余下的内容，但前面几句话显然足够把病床上的人吓傻了。

.......

............................

爆豪胜己输液的手，微微颤抖。

什么伴侣？他是不是听岔了，谁？人偶？Deku？废久？废久是排名No.1的英雄？不是老子？但No.1是老子的伴侣？听起来好像也没上面区别？

爆豪胜己脑子里此刻是一团乱麻，他颤颤巍巍地抬起自己的左手，怔楞地盯着无名指上套着的那枚白金戒指，然后他看见绿谷笑眯眯地从脖子里掏出了一枚一模一样的。

他妈的，他之前的时候怎么就觉得自己是为了好看戴了个戒指的呢？谁他妈装饰用的戒指戴在无名指上啊！！！！！老子什么时候骚到在手上戴这种东西了！！！！！爆豪胜己你他妈是傻逼吗！！！！！！！！！

爆豪抖着手拿过桌子上的纸笔，第一次主动和绿谷进行了交流，他抖着手写道。

【我们是那种关系？】

字迹飘得跟被大风卷过的蒲苇丛一样。绿谷状似很委屈地看了他一眼，绿色的眼睛都要浸出水来了，“唔，小胜很失望？”

不，别那么看着我，老子不知道。

爆豪撕掉面上那张纸，又写下一句，“我们住一起？”

绿谷看了眼笑着回答道，“当然，还是交往一个月后小胜主动要求的。”和先前那句话对比起来，怎么看都有点逗弄对方的意思。

爆豪胜己痛苦地闭了闭眼，一个月就他妈住一起了，爆豪胜己你妈的你是多没耐性。

他烧得耳根通红，笔都有点握不稳，斟酌再三写下最后一句。

【卧室的床是什么颜色？】

“嗯？”绿谷不解，但还是老老实实地想了想，“灰色的。小胜问这个做什么？”

一旁的监护仪发出刺耳的警报声，爆豪胜己扔了笔，双颊通红地躺在床上，他伸手盖住了眼睛，觉得自己急需一台吸氧机。

“小胜你还好吗？”

不，我不好。

爆豪跟条咸鱼瘫在床上一动不动，他还深陷在全世界都知道老子和绿谷出久在一起这样的爆炸性消息中，而且自己居然还毫无察觉。

好吧，也不是毫无察觉，他的确以前在梦里见过废久一两次，但那难道不是正常的生理现象吗？

绿谷像是察觉不到爆豪的挫败，继续道，“啊对了，刚才母亲打电话过来说在电视上看到了小胜受伤的消息，非常担心，说要过来看看，我也就顺便拜托母亲拿了些换洗的衣物过来，”绿谷回头看了看墙上的时间，“唔，现在应该快到了吧。”

爆豪胜己先本能地嗤笑了一声。你妈我为什么要见，见你就够老子烦的了。但下一刻他又突然想到，哦对，我和废久是伴侣，那现在也是我妈了。

绿谷引子拿着食盒推门进来的时候，绿谷就见刚刚还一脸死相的人迅速拖着一条残腿从床上蹦了起来，虽然没办法下床，但仍旧恭恭敬敬地弯下腰，硬生生从喉咙里憋出几个字，“伯母好。”

绿谷见他这副样子，又心疼又好笑，但在母亲面前也不好表现得太过，只好偏过头，忍笑忍得肩膀都在抖。

对于爆豪胜己这个躺了几天没动过的伤患来说，这九十度的腰弯得他差点撅过去，就连绿谷都听见了一连串清脆的“噼里啪啦”的骨响。

可爆豪脸上居然未显露半点疼痛不适感，敛眉垂目的样子甚至可以说得上尊敬。

实在是太可爱了，绿谷心想。

绿谷引子显然很喜欢爆豪，拉着绿谷再三叮嘱要他照顾好爆豪，绿谷在一旁乖乖答好，爆豪也只能在一旁装听话，绿谷引子说什么都点头点得跟啄米似的。爆豪胜己此人很有自知之明，自己的脾气什么样他很清楚，绿谷出久那种性格是个长辈都会喜欢，但自己却恰恰相反，从小自己亲妈有时都不怎么待见。因此直到绿谷引子走的时候他还在疑惑，自己到底是怎么说服她，让她同意把儿子交给自己的。

绿谷引子走后，爆豪又恢复到了沉默的病人形象。他其实有好多事情都想问绿谷出久，但一接触到对方的视线，脑子就跟打了结似的话都理不顺。

绿谷好像也察觉到了，便直接跟他说，“唔，既然小胜不想告诉我发生了什么，那我也就不问了。但同样的，这边的事情我也不会告诉你，蝴蝶效应小胜你明白的吧，但是——”爆豪闭上眼，心安理得地使用了病人想睡就睡的权利，他听见绿谷在他耳边轻声道，“无论是在哪里，只要小胜醒来，我一定会在你身边。”

爆豪胜己第三次醒来是被疼醒的，钻心的疼痛感刺激着全身的神经，他毫不怀疑背上的骨头已经裂了。等他睁开眼的时候，就看见床前一圈人齐齐围了上来，最前面的人顶着一头卷曲的绿毛，脸上的小雀斑扎眼得紧，眼眶通红地看着他，语气像是要哭出来，“小胜——”

爆豪胜己看见他张嘴继续说着什么，但他已经听不清了，背上的疼痛感实在太强烈了，一突一突地跳动着，像在里面扎着钉子。在医生涌进来前，爆豪胜己伸手抓住了那只疤痕遍布的手。

啊，这是你自找的，废久，这是你自找的。


End file.
